Yallvus Revolution
The Yallvus Revolution (previously known as the Yallvus War Against Oppression and also known as the Yallvus Civil War) is the last war to occur solely on Ucharpli. For many years, the Altus Dynasty has maintained control over the Dhragolon, managing to conquer the whole world. As the people realized the terrible oppression they have gone through, they rebelled, eventually overthrowing Altus Banya and replacing him with Rustiagon Dralla. Beginnings After conquering the entire world, Altus Banya had built a rather oppressive society. Each Dhragolon was locked into their own caste and was not free to change. They were also forbidden from criticizing the government leaving many Dhragolon to live in fear. Punishments for crimes such as these could result in execution. Alongside that, worker Dhragolon (the vast majority) were treated as slaves. They had little free will and could not practice many activities other Dhragolon could. Thousands of petitions were written addressing the grievances the public suffered. None of them were even considered, which started to make the citizens quite angry. Massacre of Korsza Major riots would start breaking out from being under such oppression, most notable the Massacre of Korsza . Korsza was a city in northeastern Yallvus; the slavery was not as intense, but members of the Royal Peacekeepers would open fire on any suspicious activity. A Dhragolon worker named Ferir Okidit had accidentally insulted a soldier who was out of uniform, mistaking him for another worker. Immediately, the soldier drew his crossbow and fired, killing him. Other nearby Dhragolon citizens became outraged and began to attack the soldier, but soon, other peacekeepers would show up and fire upon the angry mob. Sixteen Dhragolon were killed and thirty were injured. However, this did not put an end to the Dhragolon riots. They were only beginning. Foundings of the Kray's Retaliation Several years after the incident at Korsza, a Dhragolon peacekeeper named Rustiagon Dralla realized that the tyranny could not continue. Altus Banya would never let him resign as a soldier so he faked his own death. Dralla's body was thrown into the ocean, but only minutes later, he emerged on the coast of the small port town, Rotundum which was several miles away from the city of Yallvus. Dralla began to rally the locals and even convinced a few of the local peacekeepers in efforts to raise an army. Dralla at the time was a Tier 3 soldier (this was the ranking system of the Yallvus army before the founding of the KWD) which was the highest among those in Rotundum. The town would become the base for a new army known which was called Kray's Retaliation (KR). Rustiagon Dralla would become the leader of this army. The Spark of War After the KR had begun to grow in size, an event known as "The Spark of War" occurred. A KR member fired a crossbow at a soldier in the city of Trium. Immediately, the soldiers began to attack back, but rather than just fighting a mob, these soldiers were against an organized army led by Rustiagon Dralla. The city of Trium was captured successfully which led Altus Banya to send more troops against them. The Regicide After countless battles all across Yallvus, the final assault took place in the capital city itself. Rustiagon Dralla had negotiated some assistance from the Parians who beared a powerful animal: the Makaridon. Upon the final assault, Parians riding aboard Makaridons as well as KR foot soldiers came charging into the city of Yallvus. However, they had underestimated the amount of forces Altus Banya had amassed in the city. Dralla would go by himself to confront Banya and eventually kill him in a one-on-one fight to the death. When Altus Banya's body was tossed out the window on the highest floor of the Castle Hall, all of the fighting came to a sudden halt. When Dralla jumped from the window and glided down to the ground, he was greeted by rejoicing and celebration. Immediately, Dralla became king despite his reluctance to rule an entire country. Aftermath Hundreds of Dhragolon from both sides were killed in the war, but the damage to cities was not too serious. Only the most fragile of buildings fell apart. Dralla declared that the Dhragolon would never return to the dark times of the Altus Dynasty and wrote a constitution to address the past grievances. The end of the Altus reign also allowed the whole world to collaborate together to construct the Dragon Cruiser which Dralla used to leave Ucharpli and go to space. Category:Wars and Battles Category:Dhragolon